Verbal War and Randomness
by Mikki Warner
Summary: This is just a story me and my friend wrote becuz we were bored and wanted to do something. OOCNESS The Hyperforce insult eachother just for the Hal of it! No Falmes or I'll hunt you down!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SRMTHFG**

**I wrote this along with my friend Brianna. **

**Please Enjoy and no flames.**

**B.T.W: The characters are gonna be ooc alot. And this was poorly written. (We can't think straight today.)**

**____________________________________________________________**

The Hyperforce were in the main room basically dieing of boredom. "GAH I am so bored. I need to do something!" Sparx exclaimed

"I know what we could do, but you probably wouldn't like it." Otto said. The team stared at him wait for his suggestion . . .

". . . Well what is it?" Nova asked

"We can have a verbal war." he said

"Why on Shuggazoom would we do that?" Gibson said

"Becuase its fun!" Otto said

"Well I'm convinced." Sparx said

"Convinced about what?" Gibson asked

"Me vs. Otto, Nova vs. Antauri and Chiro vs Gibson." Sparx said "Me and Otto will go first."

"Alright lets do this. Our judges will see who the winner is." Otto said looking at the others sitting on their chairs waiting for the war to begin.

"Should you have a license for being that ugly?" Otto said.

"NO!" Sparx shouted

"Sparx remember we're having a verbal war here? Get your head in the game." Otto said

"Oh right. You must be an experiment in artifical stupidity?" Sparx shot back. The team stifled their laughter.

"Who did your fur? Stevie Wonder?" says Otto.

"Why yes he did. Everybody has a photographic memeory. You just don't have the film." Sparx smirked

"You! Off my planet!" Otto yelled

"Yeah. Yeah. Keep talking someday you might say something intelligent." Sparx said

"Excuse me is that your nose or are you eating a banana?" Otto asked

"I've come across rotting bodies that are less defensive than you." Sparx said

"So now we understand that some mammals eat their children." Otto said

"Stop." Chiro said "The judges will now see who the winner is." They started to talk about who would take home the imaginary trophy. "The winner is Otto."

"What?!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Sorry Sparx he's just better than you." Nova said

"Me and Gibson next." Chiro said dragging the poor blue simian in front of everybody.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get out of character today huh?" Gibson said.

"You bet 'cha." Chiro chirped

"Yo mama so stupid she make Homer Simpson look like a nobel prize winner." Gibson said

"We're doing yo mamas?" Chiro asked

"It's the only thing I'm good at when it comes to insults." Gibson said slouching his shoulder slightly.

"Works for me. Yo mama so stupid it takes her two hours to watch sixty minutes." Chiro gave a huge and akward smile and nodded his head.

"Yo mama so stupid when you were born she looked at the umbilical cord and said, 'Wow it comes with cable?'" Said Gibson The team giggled except for Otto who didn't get the joke.

"Yo mama so stupid she returned a puzzle complaining it was broken."

"Yo mama is so stupid she once attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a kerb." Gibson said

"Yo mama has ten fingers - - all on the same hand." Chiro snapped

"Yo mama has green hair and thinks she's a tree." said Gibby

"Yo mama so ugly she makes Micheal Jackson look like Brad Pitt."

"Yo mama so ugly they new what time she was born cuz her face stopped the clock." Gibson said

"You know, people always said I looked just like my mom." Chiro said

"You just insulted yourself." Gibson laughed.

"The winner is Gibson cause he's never this funny." Antauri said

"Us now." Nova jumped outta her seat with Antauri.

"I seen monkeys like you, but I had to pay admission!" Antauri started

"Let's play house. You be the door and I'll slam ya." Nova said

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people."

"Please breathe the other way? Your bleaching my fur." Nova said

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - - - In your skull?" Antauri said

"Did you fall off a building and land on your head? Or did a truck run over your face instead?" Nova asked

"Accutualy the alchemist dropped me." Antauri said then instantly regreted it. "Your a butt ache you know that Nova?"

"Why yes I do. And your a nincompoop that we all love unconditionally." Nova said. Suddenly Otto screamed and ran into his room crying.

"Whats his problem?" Sparx asked then looked at Chiro and Gibson who were stifling laughter. "What did you guys do?"

"He wouldn't stop being annoying so we threw clams (with feet) at him." Chiro said

"Those don't exsist." Nova said

"We have our ways." Gibson said.

_______________________________________________________

**END!!! **

**So who do you think won the battle between Antauri and Nova? R&R and you tell us.**

**Brianna: BYE**

**Mikki: Bye**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapie!**

**My friend (Brianna) is not currently with me to see everything I'm writing, but however she is still helping with the story. For an example This chapter's whole plot thingy was her idea. And when we meet again we will talk about what we should do our next chapter.**

**Anyway. I know you just want to read the dumb story now so without further ado I give to you . . . The disclaimer. Chiro would you like to do the honors?**

**Chiro: Mikki and Bri Bri. do not own srmthfg. If they did they would make a season finale.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Now the Hyperforce were making their way down town to an ice cream shop called 'Montey and Bowe's Ice cream Shope.' "This line is soooo long." Otto complained.

"Well what did you expect? It's a hot day so everyone will be wanting ice cream." Sparx said

"Let's insult eachother again." said Otto

"Nah we shouldn't. HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! Did you see that lady!" yelled Sparx

"Yeah I wonder if she swallowed a beach ball." Said Otto

"No I think that is her real stomach, but did you see her husband?"

"I wonder if his parents are related." Otto chuckled.

"Oh Otto." Antauri shook his head.

"What we tend to insult people when we're boared." Sparx said

"Well I think those people heard you. See the're walking away." said Nova

"Aww c'mon those people just don't have a sense of humor. Lets find someone who does . . ." Sparx looked over the crowd of people then spotted a dark skined middle aged fellow. "Hey you!" The man looked toward the red simian and pointed to his chest as if to say _Me? _"Come here." The man walked to Sparx. "Can you take an insult or put down?"

"Yeah I guess." he said

"Watch this." Sparx said to Nova. "Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have givin' you worse advice." Otto laughed and the others just shook their heads.

"Hey man that ain't cool." The man said

"He's right Sparx. Your jokes are lame." Gibson said "Yo mamma's are cool." he turned to the man who was looking like he was facing some sorta challenge. "Yo mama is so stupid she tripped over a cordless phone."

"Oh yeah." Said the man puffing out his chest. "Yo mama so stupid she bought a solar powered flash light." Gibson thought far a moment.

"The people who invented the solar powered flash light are stupider than the people who bought it." he said

"That's true." said Chiro. The fourteen year old looked around for someone to insult. He saw a young beutiful lady and walked to her. "Your mama so stupid whenshe read her job application to not write below the dotted line she put 'O.K.'" The lady stomped then hit him with her purse. "Oww." The woman stormed off.

"I must say you do have a way with women Chiro." said Antauri

"Yeah well . . . What can I say?" Chiro sighed. Otto ran to a hoard of teens sitting on the ground and started to insult all of them.

"Who picks your clothes? Stevie Wonder?" Otto laughed. Gibson sighed.

"Again with the Stevie Wonder jokes." he said

"When you walk into a room mice jump on chairs." Otto insulted another member of the gang. "I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you." The teenagers were now getting angry at the green monkey.

"Knock it off you little twerp!" A male teen stood up, clenching his fists.

"Sit down and give your mind a rest." Otto said walking off.

"Those were good, but I can do better." Antauri said. The team was shocked.

"I thought you were against insulting random people." Nova said

"Um . . . When did I say that." he walked calmly to a older male. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" He asked

"I think you dropped something back there aways."

"What did I drop?" The man asked

"Your brain!" Antauri ran as fast as he could away from the man who shaking his head and muttered some words I can't mention in a K + fic.

"Very good." Nova said

"Turtle. Tuuurtle." Otto said The team stared at him. "What I'm I not turtley enough for you?"

"Good impression Otto." said Sparx "The Master of disguise is one of the funniest movies I ever watched."

"What impression? Turtle." Otto asked. Sparx stepped away from his friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Turtle Turtle!" Otto said bobbing his head up and down.

"Wooow." Nova also stepped away from her green companion. "Gibson what's wrong with him."

"I'd tell you, but it'd be a real ding-dong dingey-ding wad." Gibson said

"Oh no not you too." Nova panicked

"Time to go into my shell." Otto said.

"What is your problem?" Sparx asked

"Shell time!"

____________________________________________________

**Yeah This chapter is stupid, but at least I made a new chapter right?**

**R&R**


End file.
